


Code Name: Parents

by dylanasuarus



Series: Maddie!Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanasuarus/pseuds/dylanasuarus
Summary: Maria Hill is not a mother. She is deputy director of SHEILD. She is not Steve Rogers girlfriend and she is not the mother of his child. Not a lot scares Maria but the idea of being in a committed relationship and being someone's parents scares the hell out of her.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Steve Rogers
Series: Maddie!Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Code Name: Parents

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Be gentle! This is my first fanfic in a while! Also thank you thewrittennerd for the title!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I owe nothing. As much I wish I did I do not.

Maria Hill was not a mother. She was not a girlfriend, a fiancé, or a wife and she definitely was not any of those things with Steve Rogers. No. She was deputy director of SHEILD and Nicky Fury's right-hand man. She was not in any way shape or form in love Steve Rogers and that was what she was going to keep telling herself until the end of time. Oh, and she definitely was not having his baby. Nope.

Maria sat on the floor of the bathroom, her head resting against the cool porcelain of the bathtub as she attempted, somewhat naively, to not get sick once again. It had been a stupid one-night stand and there was no way she could have gotten pregnant. She was Maria Hill, after all. Although to her uterus and ovaries that didn't seem to matter given she had gotten pregnant. She knew exactly who father was and leave it to her to be the one woman who gets knocked up by Captain America. She groaned as another wave of nausea hit her and leaned back over the toilet, what little was left in her stomach coming back up.

She slowly padded out of her bathroom, nothing but a tank top on, looking extremely exhausted. She really didn't have the energy to deal with anyone right now, especially Steve who had apparently decided that now was a great time to talk about that one-night stand that happened 6 weeks ago. He stood in her room, a look of concern written on his face when he saw how pale and tired she was.

"Maria?" Steve looked at her obviously concerned and worried as she padded towards her bed.

"M'fine, Rogers. Leave me 'lone." She mumbled as she crawled into the queen sized bed wanting nothing more than to be left alone. She knew better than to think Steve would leave that easy though. He never listened, especially when she was concerned.

Steve fixed her with a look, the look that tells her he's concerned and worried and wants nothing more than to help as he sits on the foot of the bed. " 'Ria. Talk to me. You've been avoiding me since that night and now you're sick. I may not be from this century but I can put two and two together."

Maria groaned as she listened to his words. Of course he'd figure it out and she really truly hadn't wanted him to figure it out. She wanted to keep the pregnancy under wraps, hopefully lay low for a few months, give birth, give the baby up for adoption and move on with her life but of course now that he knew none of that was going to happen. He always said he'd love to have children some day with the right woman and she knew he'd be over the moon. The last thing Maria wanted was to be a mother. She didn't know how to be a mother, hell her mother died giving birth to her.

Steve sighed, rubbing her leg that was underneath the comforter. "Maria, I love you. I love this baby. Please just let me be a part of this. Please." He pleaded with her, his blue eyes filling with tears. She was stubborn and when Maria Hill had her mind made up there was no changing that, he knew that but this time he prayed he could change her mind. Just maybe.

She looked at him, noting how soft his face looked when he was trying to plead with her. "Steve. I don't know. I don't even know if I'm going to…." She was cut off by him shaking his head.

"Oh hell no. You are not aborting our child!" He had jumped instantly to that conclusion knowing abortions were now legal in the US.

An offended look crossed her face as he said those words. "Do you really think I'd abort this baby? I may be a hard ass SHIELD agent but I am a human. I don't know if I'm going to raise them myself or give them up for adoption." She turned to face away from him, hoping to hide the tears that were swelling up in her brown eyes. She was hurt that he'd just assume she'd she get an abortion, she was already hurting to begin with and that just took the hurt to a whole new level.

Steve instantly saw the hurt look in her eyes as she turned away from him and he bit down on his lip. "Maria….I didn't mean it like that. I just…"

"Yeah, you just assumed. Like you assume that I know how to be a parent. Like you assume that I'd want your help. You assume a lot of things, Mr. Rogers and 90% of them you're wrong about." Her words came out harsher than she meant for them to and she knew that hurt him, that was her intention. Hurt him like he hurt her. "You were stuck in the ice for 70 years and somehow didn't die. Honestly had you died we wouldn't be in this situation right now, would we?"

He got up and walked out, not saying a word, knowing anything he had to say was either to go to lead to a bigger argument or end up with him saying something he'd regret. He knew she was just trying to hurt him. It was how she protected herself and her feelings. She refused to let herself get close to anyone in fear of getting hurt so she'd hurt them first. Steve was determined to not let her win this time though. He was going to show her he loved her no matter what she said or did and that he was going to stick this out for the long run.


End file.
